


Sweet Tooth

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Cupcakes, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Quickies, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Hanzo has an insatiable sweet tooth, and Jesse is horny. How will they solve this problem?





	Sweet Tooth

Hanzo was a man who disliked many things. He hated how annoying and childish his brother could still be at times, he hated being late to things, he hated being told what to do, and he hated that his boyfriend always slept in. However, there were two things that Hanzo didn’t hate and absolutely loved. One of those things was his boyfriend; Jesse McCree, and the other was his insatiable love for sweets. 

Hanzo loved his food, but sweets were definitely at the top of the list. He loved them all. From his homeland’s delicious anpan and mochi, to Switzerland’s signature Swiss chocolate that he’d been given once before by Dr. Angela Ziegler, to America’s large assortment of different variants of the sugar he loved, Hanzo had a terrible sweet tooth...and his boyfriend found it to be wonderful and terribly annoying. “Hey darlin’, why don’t ya put down that cupcake and have some of my sugar instead?” Jesse smirked as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo from behind.

Hanzo scoffed around the food in his mouth before swallowing, some frosting remaining on the outside of his mouth. “Jesse, now is not the time. I am hungry, and we have a mission coming up,” scolded Hanzo as he looked over his shoulder at the cowboy.

“Aw cmon, ya know I’m much sweeter than all that sugar,” Jesse sighed.

“Now is not the time,” said Hanzo. “Besides if you wanted to have sex, I can do so while eating the cupcake.”

“But ya know I want all of yer attention, darlin’,” Jesse chuckled.

“Then you’ll wait till after the mission,” said Hanzo.

Jesse shook his head before he let go and turned away, “Alright, be that way…”

Hanzo sighed. “Sorry Jesse, but we really do need to be ready. We have the briefing in an hour,” said Hanzo.

“Hmph, I don’t get why ya prefer those damn sweets over yer sweetie,” Jesse said softly.

“Blame my sweet tooth,” replied Hanzo as he finished off his cupcake before licking white frosting from the outside of his mouth and smirking at the cowboy.

“I don’t think it’s yer tooth I gotta blame,” Jesse glared at him.

“Oh? Then what is?” asked Hanzo.

Jesse put his hands on Hanzo’s cheeks, “The damn Shimada that I love.”

Hanzo sighed. “Trust me, I’d more than willingly let you fuck me right now, Jesse, but we need to get ready for this mission,” he said.

“And eatin’ a shit ton of candy is your preppin’?”

“I already packed,” reminded Hanzo. “And you know I love my sweets. Why are you having such an issue with this?” 

“Cause maybe yer sweetie wants some of yer sugar,” Jesse smirked. “But it’s alright, I’m glad yer enjoyin’ yer food darlin’.”

“Hm…” Hanzo seemed thoughtful. “Jesse...perhaps we could try something…”

Jesse raised an eyebrow, “And what would that be?”

“You want to have sex, yes?” said Hanzo with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse grinned, “I would like some sugar from ya.”

“Go grab the whipped cream from the mini fridge,” said Hanzo. “I believe we can manage this in an hour...it won’t exactly be sex, but...I believe it will sate your hunger till the mission is over.”

Jesse didn’t waste a second getting to the fridge, grabbing the can of whipped cream and rushing back to Hanzo like an excited puppy. “And what are we doin’, sweetheart?”

“Pants off, get on the bed,” said Hanzo taking the whipped cream and opening it.

Jesse nodded his head as he yanked his jeans and boots off, jumping backwards onto the bed as he pulled his boxers to his ankles. “I’m ready, darlin’,” Jesse said with a big smirk.

Hanzo smiled, climbing on the bed and sitting between Jesse’s legs. He paused as he was about to spray the whipped cream on Jesse’s cock. “Do you...mind me doing this?”

“Not one bit,” Jesse gasped as he felt the cold cream spraying on his hard member.

Hanzo finished covering his boyfriend’s dick with the whipped cream before setting it aside. He looked up at Jesse with a smile before slowly licking the whipped cream off the tip of his cock. “Mmm...delicious,” purred Hanzo before slowly taking Jesse’s dick in his mouth.

“God d-damn…” Jesse groaned. 

Hanzo hummed around Jesse’s cock, mouth filled with his boyfriend's dick and whipped cream. It was delicious. Super creamy and light with a tinge of vanilla bean flavor. It was made better as Hanzo’s tongue ran along the underbelly of Jesse’s cock and he could already taste the salty precum that had dribbled down it. This was ten times better than eating the whipped cream alone.

He slowly pulled back and swallowed, licking his lips and smiling up at Jesse whose eyes were half closed and glazed over with lust. Hanzo smirked and leaned forward, slowly licking up whipped cream, precum and spit from Jesse’s cock. Hanzo could feel Jesse’s cock pulsing with desire beneath the pink muscle of his tongue, and he loved the fact that he was the one causing Jesse to feel so aroused. Hanzo cleaned Jesse’s dick of the sweet whipped cream, and Hanzo grinned up at Jesse. “Time for the best part,” said Hanzo before taking Jesse’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh fuck…” breathed Jesse as Hanzo swirled his tongue around his lover’s throbbing cock.

Hanzo closed his eyes as he relaxed his jaw and throat and eased Jesse’s cock further down his throat. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he struggled not to gag on his cock. Hanzo nearly gagged as Jesse’s hand found its way to his hair and the cowboy thrust forward, forcing his cock down his throat. His eyes opened as he looked up to Jesse to see him smiling down at him. “That’s it darlin’...you’re doin’ so good…”

Jesse thrust a few more times as Hanzo stared up at him, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Jesse grunted before releasing his cum deep into Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo nearly choked, but Jesse pulled out and allowed him to swallow as he finished releasing. Hanzo caught his breath after swallowing, and Jesse smiled as he ran his fingers through the Shimada’s hair. “Good boy…” he praised before pulling up his boxers. “That was pretty fun darlin’...when we get back let’s finish up that whipped cream.”

“Hai,” said Hanzo shakily, and Jesse knelt down to kiss away his tears. 

“Come on my little honey bee, let’s clean ya up. We got a mission to get to,” said Jesse with a smug smile.


End file.
